


Pity

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-01-01
Updated: 1988-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Pity

#  
#

A wayward mutation of beauty  
was germinated where  
the convicts' cuffs joined  
your dark bruised eyes  
to my lame plungings –  
with roots in a murky ditch of pity,  
our monstrous orchid, beauty.

Would it be more tolerable, or less,  
if at the noon of a dark day  
far from natural suns,  
we did not lie, you and I and danger,  
to forget each other's death sentence – skins wet  
with tears torn from us only as sweat?

#  
#  
#


End file.
